


sur le point d'avoir

by Meatball42



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aussi je pense qu'il y a du sexe mais je n'ai pas vérifié?, C'est une blague, Content warning: Excessive use of Google Translate, F/F, Podfic, Pour un échange de mauvaises œuvres, S'il vous plaît, ne l'écoutez pas en vous attendant à ce que ce soit bon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: «Une chanson de feu et de glace» est «jeu des trônes», non?
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Taena Merryweather
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	sur le point d'avoir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookedcroon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookedcroon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [on the edge of having](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592374) by [骸骨 (crookedspoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/%E9%AA%B8%E9%AA%A8). 



> J'ai passé environ une heure dessus, merci de me donner des "kudos".
> 
> Attention, cela pourrait-il être un peu bruyant? lol idk

Salut cuillèretordue!

Je ne parle pas français mais je voulais te traiter! Ceci est un podfic de votre histoire "sur le point d'avoir", mis via Google Translate, puis lu en une seule prise sans aucune préparation de ma part, faisant de mon mieux. J'espère que tu aimes!

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1A5IsEWSOTr7RX1yl9cuMfATB26wZCRUJ/view?usp=sharing


End file.
